event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
The Odin is the Capital Ship of the Syndicate faction.The Odin is a colossal flagship. It contains two 2x4 missile weapon slots and two 2x4 cannon weapon slots. It also posseses 50% innate resistance to energy weapons, shared with all Syndicate ships. Despite it's large amount of individual engine slots, it can only fit a maximum of three Titan Drives. Appearance It is essentially a bundle of large ochre and blue coloured tubes, with green highlights along the fuselage, nose and weapon mounts. It has large boosters coming out of the rear of the ship, and flattened fins on the side of the ship that create the overall shape of a square. Strategy In the hands of the AI, the Odin excels at long range punishment. It's primary weapons, the Heavy Railgun and the Stalker Missiles boast immense range and burst damage. Out ranging the Stalker Missile is nearly impossible, due to it's unbelievable range value of 660. The Death Ray, to put in perspective, has a range of 80. As Odins have innate energy resistance, using energy weapons is not advised. When fighting a Odin, a fast ship capable of evading the Stalker Missiles is usually your best bet. The endless barrage of missiles will tear apart any slow moving ship that is unable to evade. Armor will delay your death, but will not prevent it. You will have to be constantly aware of the position of the Stalker Missiles, as they will almost always be on your tail, hence the name. It is very easy to lose track of where the missiles are, and inadvertently run headfirst into them. Another strategy is to simply shoot down the missiles, which can be easily achieved with AOE weapons like Pulsars, Black Hole launchers, or Torpedo launchers, (provided you are accurate.) ECM jammers will work moderately well, but don't count on them. Point Defense modules can work, but can consume a lot of energy if you have to delete an entire swarm of missiles at once. An energy shield can be a very effective option, especially on flagships, as non-cloud based missile weapons do not drain them. The Heavy Railguns that the Odin utilizes are relatively easy to spot and dodge, due to its large projectile and slow speeds. Defeating a Odin is achievable at both short and long ranges, with any weapon you like, though preferably not energy based. It's simply a matter of dodging its railguns and avoiding it's missiles. * Non-Veterans '''are equipped with Railguns and Heavy Missile Launchers M2, along with 6 Rangemasters. They are relatively easy to defeat, due to their low armor, and a lack of their signature weapons. * '''Veterans '''are equipped with two Heavy Railguns, two Stalker Missiles, and an ECM Jammer. They are very slow ships, and it is relatively easy to run circles around them if you can reach them. Typical behavior of a Veteran Odin is it moving to the furthest place on the battlefield from you, and spamming Stalker Missiles, relying on it's ECM flares to distract any incoming fire. They will try and shoot you down with their heavy railguns if you get too close. * '''Double Veterans do not exist. Gallery JormungandStock.png|Default Layout Jormungand Veteran.PNG|Veteran Layout IMG 20180828 193854.jpg|Odin in-game Trivia *Odin is named and referenced after Odin in Norse Mythology. Category:Ships Category:Syndicate Category:Capital Ships